Why drinking is bad
by Hells-lil-Angels
Summary: Title will change as soon as I get a good one. Ginny and her friend get drunk one night and and leads to much much more.
1. Disclaim

HEY!!! I'm sorry but, I have some MAJOR writers block, so my stories will take forever to finish!!!! And plus, I have ideas that I need to get out the way!!!

Disclaimer:

I DON'T OWN A THING!!!!!!!!! 

LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!

CHEESE!!!!!

~Dannie


	2. The Pub

In London, a woman was sitting at a bar, drinking like there was no tomorrow. She sat there, ignoring everyone else around her. She had auburn colored hair that was in a high ponytail and pale skin littered with freckles. Her hazel eyes were unfocussed from her drinking. She was wearing all black: Black shirt, black skirt, and black boots, black everything.

"Ginny," a feminine voice next to her said.

She looked to see a girl with long jet black hair pulled into a ponytail high on her head. She was wearing a navy shirt that matched her deep blue eyes and a pair of worn jeans Her skin was a nice tan color. But, to Ginny, she looked like a brown, blue, and black blur.

"What?" the drunk woman asked, the bartender refilling her glass.

"I think you need to stop," she told her.

"How would you feel Asia if you found out your fiancée was GAY?" she asked her, taking another swallow of her brandy. "Not only that, but that he wanted to fuck your brother?"

"I know Collin is a bastard," Asia said, sitting next to her friend. "But, you have to move on. What about that guy you like at work?"

"He's married," she said, taking another swallow. "He's probably GAY too! I knew something was up when he kept going to the gym and cooking. What man COOKS? I'm so fucking STUPID!"

"No you're not," Asia told her friend. "Now, let's go home."

"NO!" she practically shouted. Some people turned their way, but just went back to their business after finding out that it was just some girl arguing with her friend.

"Then I'll just join you," she told the red head, determined to get her friend out of here.

Ginny just shrugged and kept sipping her drink.

-************ 3 hours and TOO much alcohol later ************-

"'_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,_'" Asia sang, swaying from side to side. They had spent the last three hours guzzling alcohol. "'_Watch you smile while you are sleeping. While you're far away and dreaming. I could spend my life in this sweet surrender._'"

"That was his song," Ginny said, downing another glass of whiskey. They had gone from Brandy to wine to tequila to whiskey. 

"Fuck his ass," Asia told her friend. "He was a bitch anyway."

"To men who are bitches," Ginny slurred, raising her glass.

"To men bitches," Asia said. They downed the glasses in quick swallows. 

The two didn't notice a pair of guys at the other end of the bar, watching them. One had pale skin and light blonde hair. He had cool silver/gray eyes and was wearing a tight gray shirt and worn blue jeans. The other guy had jet black hair and startling blue-gray eyes. His skin was also pale and he was wearing a black shirt with old blue jeans. 

"The red head looks piss drunk," the black haired guy commented, sipping his brandy.

"I know her," the blonde said, taking another sip of his drink. 

"You didn't tell me you had a thing for red heads Draco," the black haired guy commented. 

"Shut up Lexus," Draco murmured, drinking his whiskey. "We went to school together you idiot."

"My name is Lex," his friend said through clenched teeth. "And what about her friend?"

"I don't know her," Draco said, taking another sip.

"Hey," Lex said, as the bartender came over. "Who's the black haired chick over there."

"You don't know her?" he asked, shocked. "She's that writer or something. Asia something or other."

"You don't seem to know a lot about her," Draco muttered. 

"She was in Playboy," he shrugged. "What's the point in reading about her when you got a picture of her with no top on."

"How long have they been here?" Lex asked, curious. 

"Four for the red head," he told the two. "Three for the other. They'll pass out soon."

"I'll take them home," Draco said, looking at the two girls. "I'm not sure they'll last any longer."  
"You know them?" the bartender asked. Obviously, he didn't trust Draco.

"Went to school with the red head," he told him. "Know most of her brothers too. They'll probably flip when they know she was drinking."

"Do we have to carry them?" Lex asked his companion. "They look kinda heavy."

"You're an idiot," Draco said, finishing his drink.

The two guys stood up and left their drinks, walking towards the two women. The two were just laughing, at what was not apparent.

"Weasley," Draco said, making the girls turn towards him.

"Hello," Ginny said. Her speak was very slurred and she was swaying slightly.

"Let's get you two home," Draco said softly.

"Okay," she told him, smiling. She tried to stand and fell back on her stool.

"Come on," Draco sighed. The two boys grabbed the two girls by their arms and helped them out of the pub, wishing they had never stopped by there.

------------------------------- LONG drive home ----------------------------------

The two boys had finally made it to the girls house after making at least 5 wrong turns. Luckily, no one decided to get sick during the car ride. Their house was actually somewhat small with 2 or three floors. It was a nice white color.

"Where's you room?" Lex asked, trying to hold Asia up. 

"Upstairs," she told him. "Second door on the right."

"Amazing how she knows where her room is," he complained, trying to get her up the stairs.

"Which room?" Draco asked. The house was small on the outside, but was huge on the inside.

"Down the hall," she said, giggling.

Draco gave up all hope of walking her down there and picked her up, carrying her to the first door he saw. It was white, like the walls in the hall. He kicked the door open and saw a red room. The walls were a wine color and the rest of the room was different shades of red. 

__

I've walked into hell, Draco thought, holding back a chuckle.

He dumped her on the bed, wanting to go home and sleep. But, he was held back by her hand on his wrist.

"What now?" he asked, sighing.

"I wanna tell you something," she said, smiling coyly at him.

"What?" he asked, impatient.

She just wriggled her finger, beckoning him closer. He leaned in, obeying her command. What she did next surprised him.

Instead of telling him a secret, as she said, she pulled his head down, kissing him. Draco didn't know if it was the alcohol, but he was enjoying this. His brain and body were arguing, trying to decide whether he should stay or if he should go. But, when her tongue eased into his mouth, all thoughts ended right there.

------*************** Else where *************-----------

"I forgot to ask your name," Asia asked as Lex left her next to her bed.

"Lexus," he said shortly, tired.

"That's a funny name," she giggled.

"My dad was a car freak," he said, shrugging.

"Well Lexus," she said, huskily. Well, as husky as a drunk person's voice can be. "I wanna thank you."

"How?" he asked, confused.

"By doing this," Asia said, taking off her top. Underneath was……….well…………skin.

"I think I should pick up drunk girls more often," Lex decided, enjoying himself. He decided he wasn't THAT tired anymore.

"You're funny," Asia giggled, kissing him.

What happened next, I can say. But, I can say it was a night to remember! 

********----------*********

**********---************

---***********------

----------*---------

I'm so NASTY!!!!

************-------------

------------------**************

**********--------**********

------------********--------

CHEESE!!!!!


	3. Waking up

Asia snuggled deeper into her pillow, glad that it was Saturday and she could FINALLY get all the rest she wanted. _Pillows kinda hard,_ she thought, moving her head to get comfortable. It was then that she noticed the pillow felt kinda….warm. And felt different from her cotton pillows. It felt like……….flesh.

She opened her eyes slowly and saw that it was well into the day, most likely around 12. The sun was hurting her eyes badly and she felt sick, but she knew something else was up. She moved her head and looked at her 'pillow' and saw that is was indeed flesh. Human flesh. On a body.

A NAKED BODY! Asia looked up from the body and saw a sleeping person was what she was lying on. A NAKED SLEEPING PERSON!!!! Freaked out, Asia did the first thing that came to mind.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!" she screamed, waking the guy. Scared to death, she pushed him off the bed, causing him to land with a thump.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, grabbing his aching head. He sat up and looked at her to see she had a baseball bat in her hand, looking ready to swing.

"Okay buddy," she said, looking as though she would kill him if he moved. "I don't know who you are or what you're doing here. Now, I'm going to reach over and grab my phone. If you move what so ever, I will kill you."

"You almost did," he muttered. "And I told you my name last night. You know, right before you started stripping."

"I did WHAT!" Asia screamed, dropping the phone. 

"I don't remember the whole thing," he confessed. "But I know you were stripping."

"Oh god," she muttered, putting her face in her hands. "I stripped in front of some stranger and woke up in my bed completely NAKED! The press is going to have a field day."

"I can see it now," he mused. "Ex-playgirl and playboy have a tryst."

"You're not helping," Asia said, standing. "I'm going to take a shower and when I get back, we have to talk."

She wrapped the sheet around her and walked into her adjoining bathroom. It was then that he noticed something was missing. Some thing VERY important. He looked around but he couldn't find it anywhere. Which meant only one thing.

He had done the dumbest thing ANY guy could do. 

He forgot to use a condom.

***********************In another room in the house ************** 

Ginny sighed, feeling as though she went from hell and back. She wasn't completely awake, but she could tell already by the slight pounding in her head that she was going to regret ever leaving the house. That was about as far as her memory went. She left the house and went to a pub. After that, things were fuzzy.

Ginny opened her eyes, seeing all red. _What am I doing in the guest room?_ she wondered. Then she noticed that there was something around her waist. _I didn't know Asia let Mistress out, _she thought. Then, she noticed that what she felt wasn't a snake. It felt almost……..human..

Ginny looked down and saw an arm. That was connected to a shoulder. Which belonged to a body obviously. Curious as to who it was, Ginny looked up and saw a man, looking quite content at the moment in dream land. Ginny automatically panicked.

"BLOODY HELL!" She screamed, causing the guy to wake up.

Then, she noticed exactly who it was. Light blonde hair, pale skin, and gray eyes.

"Malfoy?" she asked, shocked.

"The one and only," he said, holding his head. "Do you know how LOUD you scream?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"You got drunk," he told me. "I brought you and that friend of yours home and I don't really remember what happened next."

"Maybe we just blacked out," Ginny said, sounding desperate.

"Without our clothes on," Draco smirked. 

"I need to shower," Ginny said, wrapping herself in the sheet. She stood and walked though the door leading to the connected shower, closing it and locking it behind her.

Draco smirked at the door and decided to get dressed. It was only as he was pulling his boxers on did he noticed something. He wanted to slap himself.

He had been an idiot.

He forgot to use protection.

-------------------------------- Up stairs ------------------------------

"We have a problem," he said, walking into the room.

Asia rolled her eyes. She was TRYING to brush her teeth. He at least waited until she had showered. She looked at him in the mirror, noticing he had gotten dressed. Well, if you call putting your boxers and pants on getting dressed. _Somebody works out,_ Asia thought, looking at his rock hard body. 

"I was looking when you were in the shower," he said, ignoring her checking him out. "And I noticed something important was missing."

Asia raised her eyebrow and rinsed out her mouth.

"I forgot to use a condom," he told her.

Asia spit out her water and turned to face him, grabbing his arms. This caused her towel to drop, which made him focus more on her body them her hands trying to claw into his arms. But, her screaming pulled his attention away.

"HOW COULD YOU!" she screamed. "How could you be so fucking STUPID! Who knows what you could have!! I mean, what if I had something!!! What if you have something!!!"

"I don't," he confessed. "Do you?"

"NO!" she screamed. "But that's not the POINT! I could be PREGNANT!!! I could be developing a fetus as we SPEAK! How could you DO that!"

Then, suddenly, she burst into tears. Worried, he put his arm around her, trying to soothe her. Instead, she shoved him away and walked to her wardrobe, ignoring him and the fact that she had no clothes on. He noticed it on the other hand. _DAMN! _he thought. _Bodies like that should be made illegal._  
"You should take a shower," she told him, not turning around. "A cleaning spell should work on your clothes."

"Wanna join me?" he asked, grinning.

His answer was a towel hitting him in the face. _I take that as a no,_ he thought, turning towards the shower.

*********************** Down the stairs *********************

"We have a problem Weasley," Draco said, walking into the bathroom, fully dressed.

Ginny nearly screamed. She was in the SHOWER!

"I'm kinda busy Malfoy," she told him, shampooing her hair.

"This is important," he said. I could hear him pacing outside the shower.

"What?" I asked him, sighing.

"Are you on any pill or something?" he asked.

"No," I told him, shocked. "Collin and I haven't slept together in MONTHS. I just stopped taking them. Why?"

"I forgot to use protection," he said, sounding stressed.

"YOU WHAT?" Ginny screamed, almost getting shampoo in her eyes.

"I didn't find anything anywhere," he told her. "And my wand was underneath the bed, so I doubt we used it."

"Just kill me now," Ginny muttered. "I'm dead."

"What about me?" Draco screamed. "If your brothers don't kill me, your dad will. And mum will go MAD when she finds out."

"I think I'm gonna cry," Ginny muttered, banging her head against the wall, wincing. _Walls hurt,_ she thought.

------------------------ Stairs -------------------

"I don't even know your name," Asia sighed, walking down the stairs. He was, of course following her.

"It's Lex," he told her and they got off the stairs, walking down the hall.

"What parent gives their kid half a name?" she asked, laughing. "Come on. What's your real name?"

"Lexus," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

She burst out laughing. "Who the hell would name their child Lexus?" she managed to get through her laughter as they turned the corner and walked through a door.

"My dad was a car freak," he said, looking around the yellow colored room. It was a kitchen actually with a table in the middle. It was spacious and looked quite cozy.

"Don't take it so hard," she said, finally calm. "At least your name isn't Jamie."

"I thought it was Asia?" Lex asked, confused.

"That's my work name," she told him, looking into their HUGE refrigerator. "My real name is Jamie Caroline Lorenz. I don't really like my name though."

"Oh," was all Lex said, sitting at the spacious table. He was about to say something else, when Draco and Ginny walked in.

"I'm making breakfast," Asia announced. "I don't feel like eating Ginny's runny eggs and burnt toast today."

The two guys laughed as Ginny rolled her eyes, everyone sitting at the table except Asia.

"Is your brother coming over today?" Ginny asked her as she cracked eggs in a frying pan.

"I don't think so," she told Ginny. "I think he's still over Collin's, beating him to a pulp."

"Who's Collin?" Lex asked, interested.

"My ex-fiancée," Ginny told him, sighing.

"What happened?" Draco asked, smirking inwardly.

"He's gay," Ginny said, scowling. "Now only that, but we likes Percy."

"Knew something was up with him," Asia said, putting bacon in a pan. "What man actually agrees to watching 'The wedding planer' over and over?"

"It's a good movie," Ginny insisted.

"For the mentally ill," Asia said, looking at her.

"You're just mad she got to sing with LL Cool J," Ginny sneered. 

"I am not," Asia mumbled, turning back to the food, putting sausage in a pan.

"Lair," Ginny smirked.

"What are you doing here?" Asia asked Draco, causing Ginny to blush.

"We slept together," Draco shrugged, making Ginny blush harder and glare at him.

"Looks like we have something in common," Lex said, grinning. Asia only rolled her eyes and went back to cooking.

"Hopefully you used protection," Ginny sighed. "I might be pregnant."

A loud clang was heard as Asia dropped her spatula.

"VIRGINIA WEASLEY!" she screamed at her, almost like a mother. "How COULD you! I thought YOU of all people knew better then to do something like THAT! Now, you're PREGNANT!"

"We're kinda in the same boat," Lex said, trying to calm her. She was starting to hurt his ears.

"That's different," Asia said, no longer screaming. She got another spatula and started cooking, nearly killing the sausages. "I could pull it off. No one would care. The press would go mad, but my mum wouldn't give a damn. My brothers and father might have a fit, but they'll get over it. Ginny can't do that. Her family would go mad. And they'll find the father."

"It'll be okay," Ginny said as Asia put pancake batter in pan. "We'll think of something."

"You could date," Asia said, flipping the pancake. "Make sure everyone knows. Then, act like you're madly in love and get married. Do it before Ginny gets fat though. Then, just tell everyone she's pregnant. No one would figure it out."

"I don't know," Draco muttered. "They're not that stupid."

"Say the baby's premature," Asia said, bringing over plates for everyone. "They won't figure it out."

"What if I'm not pregnant," Ginny asked as Asia poured each of them orange juice and apple juice for herself.

"Call it off," Asia simply said, sitting in her seat. "I mean, just say you weren't getting along as well and that you decided to break up."

"What about you?" Ginny asked.

"I'll be fine," Asia assured her.

"I can't do it," Lex told her. "If anyone found out, I'd be dead. My mum would kill me for being a jackass. Then, my dad would kill me for dishonoring the family name."

"I don't wanna ruin your life," Asia told him, shaking her head.

"I don't care," he shrugged. "My life's hell already. I just don't know how it'll work."

"I have an idea," Ginny said. "Asia doesn't like her relationships open. So, you guys can say that you were dating secretly and now you wanna get married. They'll fall for it."

"It might work," Lex murmured.

"I think we should give it a try," Asia said, taking a sip of her juice. "But, if there isn't a baby, we can just say things aren't working out and that'll be it."

"I think things are going to work out," Draco said, drinking his juice. "We just have to make it look believable.

With that, they ate their breakfast, silently praying their family was as stupid as they think. 

********---------------***********

***********-----------***********

****************-------------**********

Will it work? Are they really THAT stupid????

------------------***************------------

------------------**************--------------

---------------------*****************-------------

CHEESE!!!!!!!!!

  



	4. Discussions

"So when we you know for sure?" Draco asked.

They had finished breakfast already, but were still sitting at the table.

"Two weeks I think," Ginny said, looking at Asia.

"We'll find out in about a month," Asia told them. "A store test won't work as well. We have to go to the doctor to really know for sure."

"Why not wait until we know for sure," Lex suggested. 

"Takes too much time," Ginny told him. "They'll be suspicious."

"We should just tell the truth," Lex said, breaking. "I mean, it won't be SO bad."

"Yeah," Asia said, sarcastically. "No one in my family will care that I screwed some guy I didn't know and got pregnant. Just like the sun is an apple and the clouds are cotton candy."

"We should confess," Draco put in. "I mean, will they hurt us THAT badly?"

"They have a point Asia," Ginny told her. "It might not be that bad."

"What might not be that bad?" a deep voice asked. 

The four turned to the door way, where the voice had come from. Standing there, was a tall man with tan skin and jet black hair that matched his black button up shirt and shoes. His eyes were a light blue color. He was leaning against the door frame, looking bored. 

"Hi James," Asia said, smiling at her twin. "Killed Collin already?"

"Squealed like a pig," James told her, grinning. "Begged for mercy and all that good stuff. I have his balls in a jar. Wanna see?"

"You are so gross," Ginny said, looking disgusted. 

"You didn't answer my question," James remarked, ignoring Ginny's statement.

"I'm not telling," Asia said, grinning very much like her brother.

"Jamie," James said, making Asia wince. "Tell me now, or I crack your skull."

"Nope," Asia said, even as her twin walked over.

"Tell me now," James told her, glaring.

"I'm pregnant," she told him, shrugging.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" could be heard as James had a fit. "YOU'RE WHAT? MUM'S GOING TO KILL YOU!!! THEN I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!! AND THEN I'LL FIND THE BASTARD THAT DID IT AND BEAT HIM TO A BLOODY PULP!"

"He's right there," Asia told him, nodding towards Lex. He visibly paled at the look James gave him.

"Oh calm down," Asia told her sibling. "I might not be."

"And if you are," James threatened, "I get to kill him."

"Can't we all get along?" Lex whimpered. "I'm too young to die."

"You won't die," Asia assured him. "Because James is leaving right now."

"Like hell I am," he muttered. 

Despite his statement, Asia dragged him out the room and closed the door. You could hear murmuring and then a pop. Then, Asia walked into the room sighing.

"He's going to tell," she announced, sitting at the table. "I still fibbed and said that we had been dating. If I didn't, you'd probably be dead by now."

"Might as well go through with part two," Ginny sighed. 

"I still doubt it'll be believable," Draco told her. "But, then again, we are dealing with your family."

"Why are you such a bastard?" Ginny asked him.

"Let's go," Asia hissed at Lex as the two others started a heated argument. They stood and left the room, walking into the Lounge.

"We should get to know each other," Asia told him. "That way it'll be realistic."

"Okay," Lex agreed. "Let's start with family."

"I'll go first," Asia told him. "Okay, now you know my name is Jamie. That guy you saw trying to kill you is my twin brother James. In all, I have 9 brothers and 2 sisters. There is only one person younger then me. Everyone else is older. My mother is from Spain and my dad is from America.

"I grew up there actually. I've been to Spain a couple of times. Then, I had business to take care of in London for my father. I decided to stay here after I made a few friends and everything. I met Ginny one day shopping and we've been friends since."

"You're from the states?" Lex asked, shocked. She didn't sound American. She sounded Spanish actually.

"Yeah," she told him, grinning. "The great U.S. of A. Your turn."

"Well," Lex started. "My dad is an idiot who is obsessed with cars. My mum is French actually. Or Italian. I can't remember. I have a twin sister, Alexis, who is my only sibling. Though, I have been scared for life walking in as my parents tried to make another child.

"I moved out of the house directly after school and brought a flat with my inheritance money. I've known Draco since about the age of 5, when he hit me for trying to take his broom when the nanny wasn't watching. I bit him and we started fighting. I won, of course."

"You had a nanny?" Asia asked, curious.

"Yeah," he told her, grinning. "Mum was always out or planning a social. So, she hired this French lady to watch us. She had killer legs and when she'd read the nap time story, she'd lean over and you could see down her shirt."

"You were a little horny for a 5 year old don't you think?"

"She stayed until I was 12. Then, when mum found out I was trying to screw her daughters, she told her that she could go. Slept with them anyway."

"I'm starting to rethink this whole fake dating thing."

"so, what's your favorite food?" 

"Chinese. I LOVE orange chicken." (AN: YUM!!! I SO want some!! FOOD!!)

"I really like Italian. Well, I just like lasagna, but that's the same thing."

"Where do you work? You never said."

"Ministry. Lost and found things. People. Kinda top secret. And, I already know you're an ex-playgirl."

"I'm a writer and that was only a one time job. What's your favorite color?"

"Black. What about you?"

"I like blue. Silver too."

******************************** In the kitchen *****************************

"You just can't even TRY to be polite," she screamed at the top of her lungs. 

"I was until YOU made a big deal of everything," he screamed back, just as loud.

"You know what? Fuck this! I'm telling them everything and I don't give a damn about what you have to say!"

"So you just wanna tell them everything!?!?! Do you know how bad this will look?!?!?!"

"I don't CARE! I'm not going to lie just because you're ruined about how it will look!"

"You might wanna worry about YOU! Think how bad it'll look for you!"

"I almost married a PANSY for God's sake! Nothing can make things worse!"

"You are such a BITCH!"

Then, without warning, he grabbed her face and kissed her, causing her to hold back her next comment. She started to struggle, but then gave in as he deepened the kiss. _God he smells so GOOD,_ was the only thing running through her head. His sent of mint and chocolate was driving her CRAZY. 

It was only when she was sitting on the table and he was unhooking her bra, her shirt on the ground, did she realize what was going on. Furious with herself, she pulled away, picking her shirt up and putting it back on.

"What?" Draco asked, confused.

"We can't do this," she told him. "I already might be pregnant and this might make things worse."

"So you're really telling them?" Draco asked, looking at her.

"I have to," was Ginny's response. "I just can't lie to my family."

"Right," Draco sighed. "I just don't wanna know how they'll take it."

"Not good," was what Ginny grimly told him, knowing how her brothers were. They barely let her date Collin.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow for lunch," he told her. "We can discus when to tell them then."

"Okay," she sighed. "I work at Aqua. It's not too far from here."

"That girly magazine?" he asked, shocked. "I'll be there at noon."

And, before she could say another word, he was gone.

**************************** Living area thingy ********************

"This is Mistress," she told him, picking up a light green snake. It was about two feet long and was slithering all over her, wrapping around her arm.

"You have a snake?" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah," she told him. "My friend gave her to me. I also have her mate, Master."

She turned back to the cage to see it empty.

"That's odd," she murmured. "He should be in here." She was about to tell Lex that he had gone missing, when she heard him scream.

"What is it?" she asked him, walking over.

"There's something going up my leg," he told her. 

Asia looked to see a bit of dark green hanging out of his pant leg.

"Must be master," she told him. "Now, if you calm down and hold still, I'll get him out."

"He's getting a _little_ too close for comfort," he breathed out. 

Asia snickered and grabbed the end of the snake, who just tightened onto his leg. She rubbed the snake, pulling up Lex's jeans. Feeling what she was doing, the snake only tightened onto his leg, making Lex wince. Then, she pulled on the snake, unwinding him from the man's leg.

Finally, the snake loosened up and was pulled off Lex's leg. He slithered up Asia's arm as she moved back towards the tank, placing the two snakes inside.

"I'm going," Lex told her. "I'll see you later."

Then, without another word, he was gone.

------------------------------ Kitchen ------------------------

Ginny was sitting at the table, thinking over her doomed fate, when Asia walked in. The girl sat at the table and said two words that showed mirrored Ginny's feelings. 

"We're screwed," were her exact words.

**************************

***********

***

*

*

*

CHEESE

-

-

-

---

------------

-----------------------

Will everything turn out for the best? Is Draco a prick? Is Lex an idiot? Will Lunch go as planned? Will I ever shut up? Find out next time on:

'Why drinking is evil!' Or 'BAD' Whatever!!!


	5. Lunch

"Hello, Ginny speaking," she said clearly into the phone.

She was at work now, and someone had just called her office. Her office isn't really an office, it's more like a cubical. A cubical with a door. It was painted with clouds all over. There were also care bears sitting on clouds.

They had painted it when Ginny first got the office. Asia came in and decided that she didn't like it and remodeled it. There were blue and white chairs everywhere in the room. Asia had help painting the sky and made the clouds move. They even changed shapes.

She hand painted the care bears. They were Asia's favorite kiddy show when she was a child in daycare. She had insisted they be on the walls. The bears moved around too, making little rainbows. It was scary sometimes.

"Hey Gin-Gin," a deep voice answered. "How's my favorite lil' sis?"

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Right here," the voice answered as my door opened.

In stepped a tall red head with short hair, pale skin, and brandy colored eyes. That's Ginny's brother Charlie, the second oldest. He works with Dragons in Romania. He's her second favorite brother, the first being Bill. But, they're both great guys. Who knows what Ginny would do without them.

Charlie is married now. He has a daughter who's about 5. His wife, Natasha, is pregnant. They met at work and slowly fell in love. It's really great.

"Hey," she squealed, jumping up from her seat. She ran over and hugged him.

"Hey sweetie," he said, returning the hug.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, going back to her seat behind her desk.

"Not glad to see your big brother?" he teased, sitting in the chair in front of her desk. "Nat and I came to stay until she has the baby. She says she wants to spent some time with mum before the baby comes."

"She has a couple of months left, right?"

"Three more and I won't be stuck with her dragging me from any and everything just to get her something. Claims she's immobile."

"So you just decided to stop by?" she asked, wanting to get off the pregnancy subject.

"It should be your lunch hour. How about we go out?"

"I'm sorry, but I-"

Her sentence was cut off by a knocking on her office door. Before she could say "Come in", Draco opened the door and walked in the room.

"Ready to go?" he asked, not even noticing Charlie.

"What's he doing here?" Charlie asked, standing.

Hearing his voice, Draco noticed the tall man and visibly gulped. He has over a head taller then him.

"It's nothing Charlie," she told him, rushing to stand between them. "Nothing at all."

"You've always been terrible at lying," he spoke calmly. But, his clenched fists showed that he was anything but calm.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out. "He's the father."

Suddenly, Charlie turned very pale.

"Are you okay?" Ginny asked worriedly, getting no response. "Charlie?"

Suddenly, Charlie's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

--------------------------**************** The house *********************-----------------------

"I swear, it was the most amazing thing ever," Asia told the two women in the room. "I mean, no one can make a sub like Toni."

Asia was at home now. She was taking a break from her book. She got bored just sitting around and invited the closest people in her life over. They were about to order lunch and couldn't decide what to get.

"I still say we just make something," the woman across from her said for the thousandth time.

Across from her sat a woman with long black hair that she had pulled into a bun. Her skin was a pale colors with freckles over it. Her eyes were a nice emerald color that changed blue at times. That's Adrienne, Asia's friend from work. They're really close and spend most of their time at work talking.

"I say we get pizza," a woman said, walking into the room, a child in her arms.

This woman has hair a midnight black color. Her skin is an olive/tan color. Her eyes were a dark blue color that sparkled. The child in her arms was about a year old with black hair and blue eyes. It's skin was a pale color. She sat next to Adrienne, shifting her hold on the moving infant.

That's Devin, Asia's cousin. She was actually the reason Asia came to the U.K. She had fallen in love with a British man, Neville Longbottom, and they got married. They've been married for about 3 years. They have two children already. Jacob, who's 2, and Erin, who's a year.

"Where's Jacob?" Asia asked worried. She did NOT want him running around and breaking her things.

"In time out," Devin told her, rolling her eyes. "Thought it'd be funny to play 'Try and make the baby cry'."

"Your son has issues," Adrienne told her.

"I think we should get Chinese," Asia interrupted. She didn't want them to start fighting. 

"Whatever," Devin said, struggling to hold onto the moving baby. "I'll just get Jacob a sandwich or something."

After spending another half an hour arguing and waiting, we finally had our food.

"So what's wrong?" Adrienne asked, eating her chicken Lo mein.

"Nothing," Asia told her, eating her Orange Chicken.

"Yes there is," Devin said, wiping Jacobs mouth. "I can tell. So, what's up?"

"I'm pregnant," she told them. "Well, might be."

"Who's the father?" Adrienne asked. "We need to know who's funeral we have to go to."

"This guy named Lex. I forgot his last name."

"I pity you," Devin told me. "I've been through labor twice and I know what it's like."

"You forgot to mention you're going through it again," Adrienne told her.

"You're pregnant again?" Asia asked, shocked. "You just had a baby."

"I know," she told me, looking at the mentioned baby, which was sleeping in its car seat. "It was just like last time. We got so caught up, we forgot. I haven't told him though. He'd kill me."

"Are you sure?" she asked her.

She shook her head. "No, but I know I probably am. I'm as fertile as a cow. I just don't think I can handle all this. I'm turning into Molly Weasley for God's sake."

"I just hope not," Adrienne smirked. "I don't think I want to be around 8 mini Neville's. One is enough."

After saying that, she was hit by a stuff animal, thrown by Jacob. When she looked at him, shocked, he just grinned.

*************************** Ginny's office ******************

"He's waking up," Ginny said softly, watching as her brother's eyes flickered open.

"Please tell me I was dreaming," he said, sitting up on the white sofa in the office.

"You're not," Draco told him, putting his Chinese food carton on the desk where he was sitting. "You black out so we ordered Lunch. We even got you some."

"Give me one good reason not to kill you now," Charlie growled, standing up.

"I'm your sister's child's father," Draco told him. "I haven't done anything to you. Or your sister for that matter."

"You got her pregnant," he snarled.

"I'm willing to be responsible for it. I'm willing to give up my bachelor-hood for her. That's a big sacrifice, but I'm willing to make it."

"Calm down Charlie," Ginny told him, standing in front of him. "I might not be pregnant. If not, we can just forget this ever happened. If I am, well, we'll just get married and everything will be okay."

"I'm telling mum," he warned her. "And I'm still not happy about this."

With that, he apperated away, leaving them all alone. It was quiet until Draco asked:

"Does that mean I can have his food?"

*************************** The house *****************

We had finished eating and it was already evening, when a knock came on the door. Adrienne went to answer it and came back with a man behind her.

"Hey sweetie," he said, walking over to Devin and kissing her. What started as a light kiss suddenly turned into a full out make-out session.

That's Neville, Devin's husband. The only time those two have ever had a light peck on the lips was at their wedding. They even made out during the reception. They're great to be around, but at times they get a bit carried away. Like now for example.

You don't blame her though. Neville IS a sexy man. He has shoulder length black hair that he keeps in a ponytail and pale colored skin. His eyes are a nice blue-gray color. All in all, he is the man of any woman's dreams. 

"I missed you," he whispered, when they finally pulled away from each other.

"She's only been gone a couple of hours," Adrienne told him, rolling her eyes. She never liked him.

"I think I'm pregnant," Devin whispered to him. 

"I love you," he told her, right before kissing her again.

"This is sick," Adrienne muttered. "I'm going. I'll see you later."

And with that, she was gone.

"I'm going upstairs," Asia said. 

She had seen Neville's hand slide somewhere and she didn't want to be around to see anything else. She walked out the room and upstairs to her room, where Devin had place Jacob and Erin. Asia closed the door and tiptoes over to the bed, hoping she didn't wake them.

She looked down a Jacob, who was sleeping on her bed. His skin was a tan color like his Mother's from being out in the sun. His hair was a black color and short. His eyes were closed, but open, they were a light blue color just like his Father's. He looked so peaceful and sweet it nearly broke Asia's heart.

"I can't wait," she whispered, looking at the toddler as he rolled over in his sleep.

************************** Later on *****************

"Don't sit on the couch," Asia told Ginny as she walked in. "Neville and Devin have used it."

"Hush you," Devin told her, cutting a tomato.

It was late into the evening and the sun had already set, the stars coming out. Asia and Devin were cooking dinner while Neville sat in the living room, watching the kids. Ginny had just gotten home from work, Draco right behind her.

"Who's Blondie?" Devin asked, putting the tomato in their salad.

"Draco Malfoy," he told her, ignoring her statement.

"I'd shake your hand, but as you can tell, I'm busy," she told him while checking on the bread baking in the oven.

"Go into the living room with Neville," Asia told him. "You're in the way.

He followed her instructions, walking into the living room. The laughter that was happening in there stopped as Draco walked in, sitting on the couch.

"Malfoy," Neville snarled, glaring at him.

"Do I know you?" Draco asked, confused.

"I should snap you in half you worthless piece of-"

"Neville," Devin snapped, standing in the doorway. "Don't swear in front of Jacob."

The mentioned boy just giggled and ran to his mother, following her out into the kitchen.

"Longbottom?" Draco asked, shocked. "What the hell happened to you?"

"I grew up," he snarled at Draco. "And if it wasn't for her, I'd kill you."

The girl that he was holding in his arms decided that this was the best time to make herself know. She burst into tears, wailing at the top of her lungs. Neville only sighed and rocked her in his arms, trying to quiet her.

"You have kids?" Draco asked, shocked. He still couldn't believe this was Neville.

"Two," he told Draco, trying to get his daughter to quiet. "That little Devil you saw and this one. Wife's pregnant again too."

"I still can't believe it's you," Draco told him, watching as he gave the baby a bottle, finally quieting her.

"Just ask my wife," Neville told him. "She'll not only tell you it's me, but how much of a pain in the ass I am."

"I can't believe Longbottom got married," he murmured to himself. Neville heard him anyway.

"Not only got married," he told him, smirking. "But I got married to one of the hottest girls I've ever laid eyes on. She's the best girl I've ever had too."

"Neville," Devin gasped. She was standing in the doorway again, her son in her arms. "I can't believe you're telling him that."

"He asked," he told her, shrugging. 

"Dinner's ready," she told us, rolling her eyes. "And don't tell any stories like that at the table."

We stood and left the room, walking into the kitchen, more then ready to eat.

**********

********

*

*

*

***********

CHEESE!!!!!!!

*****************

*

*

*

*

***************

It was getting too long. And hey!!!! It's a page LONGER!!!!!!! I'll post the next part when I write it!!!! Till then, REVIEW!!!!!!  



	6. Naughty Author! lolz

AN: Dis is 4 Ditzy………….. here you go, evil person.

As soon as we sat down to eat, the doorbell rang. Sighing, Asia rose and went to answer the door. She returned a minute later, Lex on her heals. He sat in the seat next to hers, the only one left at the table.

"Hi," Devin greeted him, smiling. "I'm Devin, Asia's cousin."

"Lex," he told her, smiling.

"Can we eat?" Neville asked, sighing. "I'm hungry." His stomach growled in agreement, voicing that it was indeed true.

"Excuse him," Devin told the guests. "He's a bit of a pig."

"Pig?" Ginny asked, passing around the garlic bread. "If I'm correct, he ate half of the 7-layer cake at the wedding."

"He's a human garbage disposal," Asia snickered, passing around the angel hair pasta.

"I am not," Neville protested, putting sauce on his pasta. "I'm a growing man."

"Growing pig is more like it," Devin said, placing the baby in a high chair. The infant looked like it was about to bust into tears when Devin gave it a rattle, which it shook and gurgled happily, excited by the noise.

"A pig and a baby machine," Ginny mused. "A very odd couple if you ask me."

"We've been married 3 years," Devin protested.

"You've got 3 kids," Asia said, smirking. "If you ask me, that's something very Molly Weasley to do."

"She's pregnant again?" Ginny asked, shocked. "She just had Erin. How the hell did that happen?"

"See," Draco butted in. "When a man and a woman-"

He was slapped upside the head by Ginny, cutting off his speech. "I meant when?" she said, rolling her eyes at him.

Neville swallowed his mouth full of food and said, "It's not really important." 

"I think so," Lex put in. "I'd really like to hear about it."

"Family reunion," Devin told them, feeding Jacob, who thought it'd be cute to put the pasta in his hair. "Three months ago."

"I thought it was when we saw your mother two months ago?" Neville said, looking at his wife.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Remember when everybody was talking about going for a walk and we 'got lost' in the woods."

"I thought it was when we decided to take that walk in the garden?" he asked, his food forgotten.

"Wait," Draco interrupted, shocked. "Longbottom has sex in public areas?"

"Language," Devin warned, pointing at Jacob, who just giggled and shoved a handful of spaghetti in his mouth, trying to feed himself.

"Best place," he said, leaning back in his chair. "Except for that time we were at her parents house. Her father nearly had a heart attack. Didn't help that your sister came running out after he did."

"Imagine seeing your daughter doing-that-to her boyfriend," Devin said, trying to clean up after Jacob, who was spilling his food everywhere.

"She won't," Neville simply said, eating his food again.

"That's kinda disturbing," Lex said. "I mean, if my daughter was doing stuff like that, and I caught her, I think she'd be suddenly single."

"Just remember that when my dad finds out I might be pregnant," Asia warned him. "My brothers would be a bit sore, but my Dad just might try and kill you."

"I could say the same for you," Ginny said, looking at Draco.

"I'm a Malfoy," he told her, smirking. "I can handle it."

"Right," Devin said, giving him a knowing smirk back. 

Tired of being ignored, Jacob jumped out his chair and climbed under the table, giggling. His mother sighed and dove under the table, after her son.

"Something's wrong with him I swear," Neville muttered, eating his food.

Lex was about to say something, when he was hit on the head. HARD. He looked to see Erin gurgling happily, waving her rattle around. Asia rolled her eyes as she saw Lex glare at the infant.

"She's a baby Lex," she told him, rolling her eyes.

"She hit me," he told her, pouting.

"She's one," Devin said, sitting back in her seat, Jacob in her arms.

"She hit me," he grumbled, but went back to his food.

After a while, he was about to say something, when he got hit on the head. He looked to see Erin babbling happily, waving the rattle at him. He glared at her, hoping she would get it, but she took no notice of him. He went back to eating his food, head pounding.

Then, after having only one bite of his food, she hit him again, but harder this time. Lex growled and looked at her, seeing her gurgle happily. He took the rattle out of her hands. She looked shocked for a moment, then burst into tears, crying at the top of her lungs.

"I swear," Devin muttered, picking the baby up. She tried to calm her down, but it wasn't working.

"Just give her the rattle," Asia told Lex, seeing the toy in his hand.

"No," he told her stubbornly. "She kept hitting me with it."

"Give her the rattle," Ginny told him. "She's hurting my ears."

Before he could protest anymore, Neville took the rattle out of his hands and gave it to his daughter. Toy in hand, she stopped crying immediately and gurgled happily, waving it around. Devin put her back in the baby seat and everyone went back to eating. Then, Erin said something for the first time.

"Bitch," could be heard from a child's voice.

"What?" Asia asked, startled. 

"Bitch," Erin said again, bouncing in her seat and clapping her hands happily. Her brother laughed, seeing the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"Please tell me she did not just say that," Ginny said slowly, creeped out.

"Bitch," the infant said again and smiled, happy with her accomplishment to quiet all of the adults present.

"I think I need my inhaler," Devin wheezed, rushing out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Lex asked, ignoring the baby next to him for a moment.

"Asthma," Neville said, looking after her worriedly.

"I'll see you whenever," Asia told him as he left.

"I'll check on her," Neville said, rising from his seat. "Make sure she's okay."

He walked out the room, looking for Asia.

******************** Later on ----------------------

That was the last anyone had seen of the two for three hours. The kids, exhausted after running around all day and oblivious to their parents locked in a room upstairs, were put in the guest room. They fell asleep the second they were put on the soft bed. Asia stared at them as they slept, looking like little angels. She knew they weren't, but they looked so sweet.

"Been one hell of a day," Lex muttered as Asia walked into the living room. "Got this killer headache."

"Too much stress," Asia told him, shaking her head. "I'll give you a massage. It'll do wonders for that head of yours."

"Here?" he asked, shocked.

"No silly," she told him, shaking her head. "I've got my stuff in my room."

He followed her up the stairs to her room, shocked at how familiar this seemed to him already. He followed her into the spacious bedroom and sat on the bed as she went into the bathroom. She came back with an arm full of oils and a towel. Seeing him, she shook her head.

"Take your shirt off," she told him, smiling. "It'd be better if you took it all off."

He walked to the bathroom and grabbed the towel she offered him, slowly peeling himself of his clothes. (AN: Must remember this is R people!!!) He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out. Asia had lit scented candles and had placed them around the room, giving it a sweet vanilla smell. She had already gotten the oils out and was waiting for him to come out. He laid on his stomach on the feather soft bed.

"Let's get started," Asia said, turning on a CD. It was playing soft, soul music, and relaxing Lex's troubled mind. Asia, hands covered with sweet smelling oil, started rubbing his shoulders, trying to get him to relax. Lex had to stifle a moan. This was the greatest thing he'd ever felt.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Asia asked, breathing on his ear.

"You have no idea," Lex told her, relaxing under her touch.

"So," she asked slowly. "How do you feel about this whole baby thing?"

"I don't really care," he told her. "My parents want me to start a family and everything. We get along okay for people who hardly know each other. I think it won't be too bad."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I just thought you'd be upset about being tied down."

"I'm fine with it really."

"So do you want a boy or girl?"

"Haven't thought about it really. Maybe a girl."

"I've always wanted a boy. I mean, I have tons of brothers and I know how to deal with them."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

They fell into a comfortable silence, every once in a while Lex suppressing a groan. He felt so comfortable with her hands running over him he was close to falling asleep.

"Having a good time?" Asia asked, pulling away from him.

"Yeah," he told her, rolling over. "I'll have to pay you back for doing this."

"How?" she asked, standing over him.

He smirked and said, "I have an idea."

Without warning, he pulled her down for a kiss. She fought against him at first, but gave in. As the kiss deepened he pulled her on top of him, ignoring the fact he was covered in oil and had on only a towel. That little kiss led too much more but, seeing as this has to stay R, we can't go into details. (AN: DAMN IT!!!)

************************ Mean while ********************

"I had a great time," Ginny told Draco, walking him to the front door.

"Yeah," Draco agreed. Kissing her cheek he asked, "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow," she agreed, smiling.

He walked out the door and walked to his car. She watched as he sat behind the wheel and pulled off. She then walked back to her room, feeling lonely. It was odd how hollow and alone she felt without him there. But, there was always tomorrow. And tomorrow was going to be an exciting day.

Little did she know HOW exciting…………………..

**********

****

*

*

*

******

I'm so evil! * slaps hand* BAD AUTHOR!

****************

****

*

*

*************

*

*

What will happen the next day? Will Devin and Neville stay away from each other? Will Lex grow a brain? Will Draco get killed. Look for the next episode of:

"The sick mind of a teenage author"

Better know as:

"Why Drinking is bad"

That was funny, wasn't it?…………………………


	7. No idea

Asia woke up, feeling something warm pressed against her face. But, she wasn't ready to wake up just yet. It took her a while to figure out what the warmness was and, unlike last time, she wasn't in a rush to get up. Last night had been a mind blowing experience, not only the first time, but the second and third. (AN: **LOLZ *** sprouts horns*) She was still tired and didn't have a thing to do today, so what was the rush to get up?

She had just fallen asleep, when she heard the door slam open. Figuring this WASN'T a good thing, she opened her eyes to the worst thing to see when waking up after the best night of sex you've ever had-your brother.

"What the HELL is going on?" his deep voice screamed.

His normally pale skin was flush with anger. His eyes had darkened from their normally dark blue to a black color and his long, black hair was wild, as though he had just woken up. She could see that his tall frame was shaking with suppressed rage.

"Richard," Asia said, scared to death. She just hoped she still had that bat by her bed. He could be dangerous like this. "Calm down."

"CALM DOWN!?" he practically roared. "YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER FINDING OUT THAT YOU LET SOME SON OF A BITCH KNOCK YOU UP AND THEN FIND YOU IN BED WITH SOME GUY?!?!"

"How do you know???"

"James told me, that's how! I can't believe you'd do that!"

"This is MY LIFE Richard and when you wanna grow up and talk to me like an adult, then you can come back!"

Richard glared at her, a promise that this wasn't over with, and disapparated. Asia growled and climbed out of bed, mentally hexing her brothers into oblivion. She stomped over to the bathroom and went inside, slamming the door behind her. Lex, still sleeping, snorted and rolled onto his side, clutching the pillow tightly.

******************** Down stairs *****************

Ginny woke and got into the shower, ready to get started. Like every Tuesday, she had taken the day off. It was a ritual she and Asia had. Take Tuesday off and moan about work and be lazy, and work like mad the rest of the week. She had gotten dressed and went into the kitchen, shocked. Asia was usually up early, sleeping most of the day while pretending to write and sleeping in right after dinner. 

She shrugged off the shock and went to the refrigerator, grabbing various fruits and putting them in a large bowel. Once they were rinsed clean, she walked into the living room and turned on the plasma TV, one of the many benefits of having a rich roommate. Going through all of her favorite channels and finding nothing interesting on, Ginny went to the huge DVD rack in the corner of the room. After looking the movies over, she picked out 'Miss Congeniality' and put it in the DVD player. The movie had just started, when there was a * pop* in the room.

"We need to talk Gin," a deep voice said calmly, obviously trying to keep back from exploding at the moment.

"Hey Ron," Ginny said, not even turning around.

Behind her stood a tall red haired male, looking calm even though his body radiated fury. His dark brown eyes were narrowed and his pale skin looked flushed. All in all, he looked kinda scary. Really scary. Crazy axe man scary. 

"Now Gin," he ground out, stepping in front of the TV.

"Hey," Ginny protested, trying to see around him, but he was in the way.

"What is this about you and Malfoy?" he hissed, his rage let out.

"I'm preggers with his kid," she snapped, annoyed. "Now if you don't mind, I was kinda busy."

"What the hell were you thinking?" he exploded, screaming at the top of his lungs. "Fooling around with Malfoy for God's sake? Have you lost you mind?"

"No," she told him. He was really ruining her morning. "I'm practically fine. Now, if you don't mind, I'm busy right now."

"How are you going to take care of this kid Gin? You barely live yourself. You don't have a good enough job to do this and it'll cost tons of money." He sighed and sat next to her. What he said next was in a softer voice. "You can't handle this yourself. We know Malfoy won't do a thing. Think this over Gin."

"It's hard Ron," Ginny sighed, closing her eyes. "I know I can't do this by myself. It'll need a father in its life and I need some help. I know you guys would love to, but you have your lives to live and I can't take that from you. Malfoy and I just have to suck it up and work this out."

"How?"

"We're getting married."

Ron sighed. "I hope you know what you're doing. This could be a big mistake Gin. You two could ruin everything by faking this. You can fake being a couple, but you can't fake being in love."

"I know Ron," Ginny told him, putting her head on his shoulder. "I know."

--------------------------- Upstairs --------------------

Fully dressed and still in a bad mood, Asia looked at the man still sleeping in her bed. His hair, normally neat, was mussed up and wild looking. He was squeezing a pillow and murmuring in his sleep, curled up in a fetal position. Asia sighed. He looked like a baby.

Deciding that she should leave and let him rest in peace, she walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. Seeing that some cabinets were open, she knew Ginny was awake and decided to talk to her. It took her no less then 5 seconds to find her in the living room, sitting with her brother.

"Hey," she greeted, sitting in a chair near the two. 

"Up late last night?" Ginny asked, munching on grapes.

Asia blushed and said, "You could say that."

"What were you up to?" Ron asked, seeing the blush.

"Nothing," Asia said, grabbing a grape. "I was just working on something."

"Or someone," Ginny muttered, eating a peach.

Asia heard her. "Why do you always assume I was with someone?"

"You were," a voice from the door way said. 

Turning the three saw Draco leaning against the door frame. He looked at Ron and raised an eyebrow. Ron's eyes narrowed, but he didn't do anything.

"Lex didn't come home last night," he stated, still looking at Ron. "His mum called me because she went by his house and he wasn't there."

"Maybe he went out," Asia offered lamely. 

"Maybe he was here," Draco said, finally looking at her. His face held a smirk. "His car is parked outside and I don't remember him leaving."

"I hate you," Asia muttered.

Draco said nothing, but his smirk got larger.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny sighed, rolling her eyes.

"We're supposed to talk today remember?" he told her.

"I thought you'd come later," she told him, shrugging.

"I'm here now, so let's talk." 

"Before you do that," a new voice spoke. "Could you make me some tea?"

Everyone looked to see Lex standing behind Draco, yawning. He was wearing only his boxers, his fit body exposed, causing Asia to blush. Draco turned back to her and smirked.

"I thought he wasn't here?" he asked, smirk still on his face.

"I am," Lex yawned. "Can I have my tea now? Maybe some Lunch too?"

"I'll make it," Asia said, rising from her seat and walking towards him. Before he knew it, she was dragging him into the kitchen by his arm. She pushed him into a chair at the table and moved to the stove. She turned the tea kettle on and sat on the counter near the stove, looking at him.

"I thought you were sleep," she stated, looking him over. He really was beautiful. His fit upper body was absent of hair, one of the things she had a pet peeve about and his 6 pack and chest were glistening with sweat. He looked good enough to eat.

"I was," he told her, yawning once again. "I fell off the bed and since you were gone and I was hungry, I went looking for you. Didn't you hear me?"

"There are silencing spells all over the house so no one eavesdrops," Asia told him, getting two cups from the cabinet above her and placing them on the table. "If not, then they'd have heard us last night."

"Speaking of which," he said, grinning. "I just wanted to tell you I had a good time. A _very_ good one. Maybe marrying you won't be _so _bad."

Asia's only response was to put scones on the table and the sugar and cream. She grabbed the tea kettle and poured tea into both cups. After placing spoons on the table, she placed the kettle on the stove and sat across from him, stirring sugar into her tea.

"Green tea," she told him, sipping the hot liquid. "It helps calm your nerves. I like to keep it ready to boil when Ginny's around. She's always stressed out."

"You're avoiding my statement," he pointed out, stirring cream into his tea.

She blushed and said, "Maybe I am."

"Just tell me how good I was," he coaxed. 

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

-----******************** Let's check in on Ginny *********************-----

"I don't trust you," Ron ground out.

"Ron," Ginny sighed. "Just calm down. Draco hasn't done anything wrong. He's been acting completely civil."

"So it's Draco now?" he asked her.

"Ron," she sighed, frustrated. "Will you calm down for one minute?"

"Fine," he pouted, glaring a Draco, who hadn't said a word.

"I think we should figure out how we're going to break it to our parents," Draco told her, ignoring Ron's glare. "That way, we don't screw ourselves over."

"You won't be screwing anyone Malfoy," Ron hissed.

"Ron," Ginny groaned, rolling her eyes.

"I could say the same about you," Draco retorted.

"Will both of you grow up!" Ginny shouted standing. "This is serious!"

"He started it," Draco mumbled, pouting.

She rolled her eyes at Draco. "Now, what were you thinking?"

"I think we should set up a nice dinner and break it to them gently."

"You wouldn't last a minute if you tried that Malfoy," Ron told him.

"Oh," Draco said, annoyed. "Why is that?"

"My mum with a knife?" he said as though it was obvious. "Or a fork?"

"Then what do u suggest?" 

"An owl?"

"Oh, that's very smart. '_Dear mother, how are you? Fine I hope. Oh, by the way, I'm madly in love with Virginia Weasley and want to marry her. Have a nice day, Draco_.'" Yes, mother will _love _that I'm sure."

"Can you stop arguing for 5 minutes and think?" Ginny nearly screamed. "I do0n't want to hear another word out of you two for 5 whole minutes, you understand me?"

She was answered with silence.

__

Oh god, she thought. _I'm starting to sound like my mother!_

************************Back to the kitchen******************

"Okay," Asia surrendered. "It was the best night of sex I've had in a long time. Happy?"

"Yes," he said. He leaned over to give her a peck on the lips. What started out as a peck turned into a sultry, lust filled kiss. 

"Lex," she said, pushing him away gently. She felt lightheaded the second his lips touched hers. "We shouldn't be doing this. I mean, I might already be pregnant."

"So?" he said, shrugging.

"If I'm not, you could get me pregnant. Plus, Ginny would kill me if I had sex on this table."

"She won't find out. And you won't get pregnant. That's what condoms and spells are for."

As he reached out to pull her back to his mouth, she moved away. "No, Lex."

"Fine." He pouted at her, almost causing her to melt.

"We need to figure out how to tell our parent's anyway."

"We should just have them get together and tell them. What are we telling them anyway?"

"That we want to get married and that we love each other."

"So, don't mention the fact that I might have knocked you up or that I've been shagging you mindless."

"Unless you want your intestines coming out of your mouth."

"That bad?"

"That bad. It's a good idea though."

"Now that the business is over, times for some pleasure." And, before she could protest, he pulled her over to him and covered his mouth with hers. _Maybe Ginny won't mind_, She thought before her mind blanked out and she just focused on the pleasure going through her body.

***************************in other places************************

"We should just have dinner," Ginny said once they ran out of ideas.

"Fine," Draco agreed, standing up from his chair. "I'll owl you about it later." And, with that, he was gone."

"I'll see you later Gin," Ron said, and he too left.

Ginny sighed and pressed the play button. She'd finally get to watch her movie.

*********************

*

*

*

*

*

*

****

*

*

*

*

******

***

*

cheese?!?!?!


	8. Telling Asia's Parents

----------------------------- Grecian Pleasure --------------------

Asia sighed as she stood next to Lex in her white, fluffy, terry cotton robe. For the past week, she had been worrying over how to break the news to their parents. She had been stressed out by not only trying to figure out how to break the news, but also working on her book. The fact that Lex also kept coming to see her on a constant basis and distracting her from what was important made her even more frustrated. They had only come here because Lex, after trying to get her to come into his arms, finally told her about his parents regular trip to the spa. After hearing this, she organized the day and things were finally looking up.

At the thought of the man next to her, Asia peaked at him from beneath her lashes. He looked bored, leaning against the wall, waiting for their parents to arrive. His robe was open slightly at the top, showing his hard muscled body. The robe was tied loosely, and she could see his black swimming trunks, which were falling slightly from his hips. As he shifted slightly, she looked up at his face, but he wasn't looking at her. She followed his eye and watched as 3 people walked through the door.

In the group, there were 2 females and 1 male. The man, who looked the oldest of the 3, held the door open for the two ladies who walked in behind them. His face, probably once handsome, was hard and made him look cold. His skin was pale and was a complete contrast to the all black he was wearing. His gray eyes were watching the two ladies with him, not noticing the fact that his long, black hair was falling into his face. As he turned forward again, it was obvious that this had to be Lex's father.

The woman next to him, who had to be at least half a foot shorter then him, with hair the same color as his. The only difference was that her hair was thick and curly and long, falling down to the middle of her back. Her skin was olive colored, showing that she couldn't be British. Her high cheek bones and delicately carved face made her a natural beauty. Her eyes were a light blue color and were sparkling with joy. Her light blue sun dress with it's matching heals made her the brightest person in the group.

The last female in the group had a smirk on her doll-like face. She had to be Lex's sister. Her body was curvy, just like her mother's. She had same blue-gray eyes as he did, her eyes light then his. Her hair was thick and curly, just as his was, but her hair, like her mother's, hung down to the middle of her back. She was just as tall as Lex, both of them the same height as their father, who had to have been at least 6'2". The only difference between them was that she had inherited her complexion from her mother, where Lex got his complexion from his father. 

"Hello dearest," His mother said, giving Lex a hug.

"Mother," he said, returning the show of affection and kissing her cheek.

"How have you been doing?" she asked, standing back and looking him over. "Have you been eating well?"

"Marcella," his father said, rolling his eyes at her and taking out a cigar. "Stop worrying over the boy."

"I'm his mother, Alex," Marcella said, looking angrily at her husband. "I'm supposed to worry."

"Asia," said a voice in her ear. 

She jumped and spun around to face her parents. Her father's handsome and pale face looked amused, as though he found her shock to be funny. He was tall, standing at 6'5", and towered over her by half a foot. His short black hair was straight and fell into his face as he looked down at her. His deep blue eyes sparkled with amusement. Even though his frame was strong and muscled, he was a happy person. Her mother on the other hand……

"Jonathan," she snapped, looking annoyed. "Stop playing around so much."

She glanced at her mother, who had looked the same all her life. Even though she had over 10 children, her frame was still thin and curvy. Her hair still came to the small of her back, and was still it's normal, thick, mass of curls. Her face was still beautiful, with her high cheek bones, and her skin was still its caramel color, unaffected by age and the sun. She was a naturally happy and sweet person, but was annoyed easily and made Asia's life a living hell.

"Catherine," he said, looking down at his wife. She was the same height as Asia, standing at 5'11" and he had too look down at her always. "I was only joking. Don't act like this now. I said I was sorry."

"I don't think you are," Catherine said, turning her head away from her husband. 

"Of course I am," Jonathan said, wrapping his arms around his wife. "You know I love you."

"You're not acting like it."

"I do," He kiss her temple, wrapping his arms tighter around her and bringing her against him. She turned in his arms to face him and turned her face up for his kiss. It started out as a peck on the lips, but turned into a passion filled snog before Asia knew it.

"Mum?" Asia said, hoping they could heat her. This was disturbing and she wanted it to end. "Dad? HELLO?"

"What?" her father asked, pulling away.

"I didn't bring you out here so you could snog," she said, annoyed. "We're here for a reason."

"Why are we here exactly?" her mum asked.

"Mother," she said, grabbing Lex's arm and facing him toward her parents. "Father. This is my boyfriend, Lex. Lex, these are my parents."

"Hello dearest," her mother said, shaking Lex's hand. "It's so nice to meet you, isn't it Jon? Jon?"

Jon was watching Lex, sizing him up. He was ignoring his wife's attempts to get his attention and was just watching Lex, a murderous expression on his face. Lex gulped in sheer terror at the look he was giving him, which seemed to make Jon smile.

"You have to excuse him," Catherine said, making sure he could hear her. "He seems to have lost his mind."

"These are my parents," Lex said, gesturing to the people behind him. "And my sister."

"Nice to meet you," Lex's mother said, extending her hand. "I'm Marcella Ford. You'll have to excuse my husband, Alex. He seems to think that smoking isn't a bad habit."

"I don't talk about your religion," Alex sneered, cigar in hand. "Don't talk about mine."

"You'll have to excuse mine also," Catherine said, acting no one had said anything. "He seems to think he can kill your son with his eyes."

The only way you could tell he knew what she was saying was by the way his eyes twitched slightly once she finished talking.

"Let's go get a massage," Asia suggested, trying to get things under control. 

"That's women's stuff," Alex said, rolling his eyes. "We're going to the steam room."

And he walked off, Lex and Jonathan not far behind them.

"Finally, the tyrant is gone," Marcella cried.

"Mother," Lex's so far quiet sister said.

"Alexis," Marcella said, looking at her daughter. "You're sticking up for the man that wanted to name you Porsche."

"He's still my father," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Let's get that massage," Marcella said, ignoring her daughter.

"Maybe a wax afterward too," Catherine agreed. "It's been a while since I got my last Brazilian."

And this started a conversation of waxing between the 2 mothers and traumatized their two daughters.

----------------------Many hours later in the entrance hall------------------

"Why are you walking like that?" Lex asked as Asia and the other women joined them in the entrance hall. After a while, her father had calmed down and things had gone rather smoothly.

"I got waxed," Asia told him.

"What's so bad about that?" he asked, looking down at her, amused.

"I got waxed DOWN THERE and I'd rather not talk about it," she said, her left eye twitching. He noticed it was the same thing her father had done earlier when he was thinking about killing him and dropped the subject. Instead, he looked her over, taking in the black tube dress. Easy access, he thought and smiled.

"So where are we going to Lunch?" Jonathan asked, holding his wife around her waist.

"When are we going?" Alex murmured, lighting another cigar. "What?" he asked at his wife's look. "I'm starved."

"I thought it'd be nice to go to this place not too far from here," Asia said.

"Let's go then," Alex urged. "The faster we get there, the faster we eat."

Without another word, they walked out and left the spa.

********************************** Roman Experience **********************

Once the waiter left, the questions began.

"So," Marcella started. "How long have you been together?"

"Two years, 5 months next week," Asia said, answered, smiling at her.

"How did you meet?" Catherine asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Remember when I had gone to that really dull party at Marie's?" Asia said, taking a roll and buttering it for Lex since he was having trouble doing it himself. "I left her party and went to this club, and we started talking and everything."

"Why didn't you say anything before now?" Alexis asked, watching us.

"She told me not too," Lex said, taking with his mouth full.

"Manners Lexus," his mother said, rolling her eyes. "You don't wanna be like your father."

"What's wrong with me," he asked, looking offended.

"You're disgusting and have no manners, that's what's wrong with you."

As the argument went on, Asia asked Lex, "Do they always fight like this?"

"Yeah," he said, finishing his roll. "Then, they get all mushy and start making out. It's really nasty."

By the time the waiter was back, they weren't talking to each other.

"So why are you telling us about you two now?" Jonathan asked, curious.

"Well," Asia said. "We wanted to get married."

At this statement, Jonathan choked on his wine.

"I know you think we're young and everything," Asia said, hoping to calm him down. "But, we feel we're ready to make such a commitment and we're in love."

"Plus she might be pregnant," Lex said, his mouth filled with food.

The entire table grew suddenly quiet. 

"I thought we weren't going to discuss that," Asia hissed at him. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't say anything about that until we were sure."

"You were naming reasons why we should get married," Lex told her, still eating. "They wouldn't let us get married just because of that."

"It's better then saying 'Well I knocked her up, so we have to get married or else the kid will be a bastard and you don't want that now do we.'"

"Why are you being so bitchy?"

"I'll show you bitchy," Asia said, standing. "You can rot in hell for all I care Lex Ford! I never want to see you again!"

She stormed out of the restaurant, not even glancing back at him.

"Don't marry her," his father said, watching her walk away. "She's too much like your mother."

"Men," Marcella said in disgust, standing and leaving also.

Without a word, Catherine also left the table.

"I might as well go and fix this," Alexis said, standing. "You're all deep in trouble."

She then walked out, going the same was as the other women.

"More food for us," Lex said, shrugging.

The two elder men looked at each other and shook their heads. 

********************** The house ************************

"You tell him one thing and he does another," Asia said, shaking her head. "I just don't get why he had to do that."

"You know men," Devin said, rolling her eyes. "The only person they make sense to is themselves."

"Which is exactly why we should just go out and for get them," Adrienne said.

They were all on the phone. Asia had called them after leaving the restaurant.

"I don't know," Devin said. 

"We haven't gone in forever," Adrienne said, sounding slightly annoyed. "Let's just go out and have fun. We need to have a good time."

"She's right," Asia said, hoping to convince Devin. "It's been forever and I wanna go out and forget about that bastard."

"Fine," Devin sighed. "But, we can't stay out too late."

"Fine, mother," Adrienne said. "Look, I gotta go. Board meeting in 10 minutes."

"Me too," Devin said. "I have to fix Lunch."

"Bye," we all said and hung up.

Asia was just about to go upstairs and take a nap, when the doorbell rang. I opened the door to see Alexis standing there.

"I wanna talk to you about earlier," she said. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," I said, opening the door to let her in.

"I wanna apologise about Lex," she said, shaking her head. "He's not bright at times. He speaks before he thinks. He's been like that since we were little. He's gotten better, but he slips sometimes."

"Are you trying to get me to forgive him?" Asia asked, leading the way to the kitchen.

"Is it working?" she asked, siting at the table.

Asia sighed before she answered her. "I love him and everything, but I don't think I can forgive him yet. I know he didn't mean to do that, but I still don't appreciate his behavior. Once I think things out, I'll probably be able to forgive him, but I just can't right now."

"I understand," Alexis said.

As she stood to leave, Asia said, "You wanna go out tonight? Just because I hate your brother doesn't mean we have to be on bad terms."

"Okay. What time?"

"Around 11 most likely."

"I'll be there." And, in the blink of an eye, she was gone.

"Now," Asia said to herself. "I think it's time for a nap."

**********************

***

*

*

*

********************

CHICKEN CHEESE QUESIDAS!!!!!

*****************************

****

*

*

*

*

********************************************

What happens when Ginny tells her parents??? How will they take it??? What happens during ladies night out??? Will I update soon???

Find out nest time on:

"The funny story that is really, really good and should get tons of reviews"

Better know as

"Why drinking is bad"

I'm just so hilarious……………….That's why you love me……..


End file.
